The Rise Of The Phoenix
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: After the war ended, Hariell Potter decided that the sacrifices made in the war were too great. So she decides to go back along with Teddy, her godson, and change everything for the better. But a simple and small mistake will take her to the year of 1976 instead of 1926. Can she save everyone she loves and cares while hiding who she really is? FemHarry, AU, Non-Cannon, Time-Travel.
1. Prologue

**HI DARLINGS! I'M BACK!**

**And I brought a lovely new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons or/and gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter in not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's :3**

* * *

**Summary: **After the war was over, Hariell Potter decided that the sacrifices made in the war were too great. So she decides to go back along with Teddy, her godson, and change everything for the better. But a simple and small mistake will take her to the year of 1976 instead of 1926 when she planned to kill Tom Riddle. Can she save everyone she loves and cares while hiding who she really is and making sure her parents get together? All of it while making sure not to fall in love?

**Pairing: **Sirius Black/Remus Lupin X FemHarry Potter. Past Fred X FemHarry.

**Warnings: **FemHarry, Time-Travel, AU, Non-Cannon, OOCness and probably some OC's too, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dumbledore-bashing.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...' _thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

_***Blah...*** _Parseltongue

* * *

**Published: 05-26-14**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**- The Sacrifices We Made -**_

_**(They Were Too Great)**_

* * *

**Normal PoV**

A small girl with black jet hair and emerald eyes breathed hard through her bleeding nose as she looked around her. Her breath coming out in short pants and her face twisted in a grimace of pain as she limped to the side while holding her bleeding abdomen looking for... _something_.

**_Anything_**.

Everything was destroyed, everyone was dead, there was no sign of life in miles with the exception of her.

This wasn't supposed to happen, everyone was supposed to survive. No one was supposed to die, they had promised her, _all_ of them.

Hariell jerkily lifted her -_what she presumed_- broken leg over one of the countless pieces of rock strewn on the courtyard with a groan and let it rest there. With another sigh she looked up to the sky hoping to see something that would make her feel better just to face disappoint. It was dark and the rain was falling heavily soaking her to the bone. The sky looked dead, but these days when wasn't it? Not that she was complaining, the weather matched her mood.

She still remembered when life was easier, when she only had to worry about the Dursley's. When she only had to worry about doing her chores and avoiding her aunt and uncle as much as she could as well as running from Dudley and his friends playing 'Harri Hunting' and nothing more. Life was easier then, now... she didn't even had _something_ to live for.

She scanned one more time the remains of the battles and her eyes screwed shut in emotional pain, it hurt to know that she would never see all this wonderful people again. How much did she wanted to be with them.

Had she known this was doing to be the end she would had rode that train to the afterlife.

_How stupid of her._

The first ones to fall were Ron and Hermione. They had died like heroes, first it was Ron who was drowned by an horcrux. Hariell had to admit that his dead had been life taking a hot knife to the heart. It had ripped her heart apart to her best friend and brother in everything but blood dying tying to protect her just after he managed to find his way back to her and Hermione's side, next to his best friend and girl who he loved unconditionally. The girl who he didn't know returned his feelings.

Next was Hermione. The month after Ron's death had been a difficult one and they often got into arguments with each other, even about the smallest thing, which lead them to be captured and eventually brought to the Malfoy Manor where they found Luna and Ollivander barely alive. They of course, hadn't expected Bellatrix being there too and Hermione had been forced to transfigure Hariell's face in an attempt to protect her and prevent them from knowing who she really was.

But it was Bellatrix who they were taking about, and don't forget that they had recently broke into her vault to steal the Gryffindor sword.

She was _not_ happy.

Bellatrix had taken Hermione upstairs while the rest were left in the dungeons. They had to hear her scream for mercy while the crazy witch tortured her, never saying a word of what the pure-blood witch wanted to hear. Hariell hadn't know what to do, and just when she thought all hope of saving her friend was lost, Dobby had appeared. Ready to save the day and help her and her friends like he always was. The small house-elf had been more than happy to help her save Hermione, and both of them formed a plan that would help them escape.

But it didn't work.

When they reached upstairs Hermione was already dead and because of her own stupidity Dobby died too while getting her and Hermione's body to Bill's and Fleur's small cottage near the beach.

She buried two friends that day.

From then on until the final battle everything was a blur to Hariell, she had been there but not entirely. She remember hunting the rest of the horcruxes, but at the same time she didn't. It was almost as if her soul had been absent from her body and she had been doing everything on automatic, like a robot. Soullessly.

And then Hariell could only mourn in silence as everything started crumbling. It seemed like her best friends' death had been a catalyst to what was yet to come. Remus and Tonks died leaving behind their three year old baby, Edward Remus 'Teddy' Lupin. In a way, their death had hurt her more than her best friends'. Maybe it was because she lost her parents to the same war and the same way, maybe it was because he would have to live without knowing the great persons they had been, or maybe it was because deep down she knew that she too would die and the only person Teddy would have would be his grandmother Andromeda. Maybe it was all of that and the fact that she would never get a chance to share with the small boy the opportunity of being a family alongside with his parents.

Hariell remembered very well when Remus and Tonks had asked he to become part of their family. It had been before she had left with Ron and Hermione to find the horcruxes when they had dropped the bomb on her.

They had wanted to adopt her.

She would have said yes, hadn't it been because she wasn't sure she would survive the final battle, she didn't want to... she just didn't want it to be that way. To let them take her as one of their own just to ending up crushing their heart if she died in the end. So Hariell told them that after the war was over she would accept their offer.

But it never happened.

They died before she could say yes.

After them, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey were the next ones on the list to fall. They had died in a surprise attack to Hogsmeade, the first two evacuating people and sending them to the castle while fighting Death Eaters and Madam Pomfrey while trying to protect those she could from the gates of the castle.

They didn't stand a chance.

After that the final battle began and bodies stared to fall dead left and right equally. They caught them by surprise and managed to enter the castle, they never imagined that a couple of third-year Hufflepuff's would betray the Light just to prove they wanted to be Death Eaters. Neither did they expected for the banishing cabinet to be repaired by Pansy Parkinson who had been trying to prove herself useful to Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

They ended up being killed anyway.

Neville, Luna and Ginny had been inside the castle with the rest of the DA acting as a barrier between the Death Eaters and the younger kids who didn't know how to fight. They fought bravely against them, but unfortunately, just a few of them survived. But then, another horde of Death Eaters arrived just as they were about to evacuate the younger ones taking them by surprise, and they were overpowered. They died, but as they did so, they made sure to take their enemies with them. By now only Hariell and a few others were left. No one was being spared. It was then when Voldemort had offered them and alternative, something neither side had expected from the evil man.

She let him kill her and the rest was spared.

She had accepted the deal almost immediately without a second thought but refused to tell the others knowing very well they would try to stop her if they knew, so she sneaked out of the castle with the help of the invisibility cloak and walked silently to the Forbidden Forest where she knew he was waiting for her.

But she wasn't ready to die yet. She had wanted to live, get married and get old with her loved ones.

A possibility she knew, had always known, she would _never_ have.

Hariell had wanted to receive the comfort from the only man she had ever been able to love, and in an attempt to obtain it she called her parents, Sirius, Remus and the man who stole her heart and took it with him when he died -Frederick Gideon Weasley- with the Resurrection Stone. Their small meeting had brought them to tears and they promised each other to meet again in the afterlife. And so, with a final goodbye their spirits disappeared and she dropped the stone on the cold and hard floor leaving it there to be forever lost and hopefully forgotten. She had put the cloak that once belonged to her father carefully inside her bottomless bag after kissing it goodbye with tears in her eyes, charming her bag so that no one would be able to open it unless it was her or possessed Potter blood and then proceeded to walk toward her destiny and death.

Voldemort had laughed at her face. He had mocked her and insulted her and finally. After torturing her with the _Cruciatus Curse_, he found himself casting the killing curse and with a hard thud she had fallen to the dirty ground with the hope and idea of never been able to stand up again and opening her eyes to see the world one more time. With the hope of finally seen her loved ones in the after life.

But that didn't happen.

Instead she had woken up at a train station with an uncanny resemblance to King Cross with none other than Dumbledore himself there waiting for her with the grandfatherly smile plasted on his face that Hariell had learned to hate after she discovered the truth from Severus Snape who gave her his memories. The old man's betrayal was still fresh on her mind and she could still _feel_ it. Hariell's former Headmaster had looked and acted just like she remembered him, and he had apologized for his actions while he was still living, but it didn't mattered to her.

She had _died_ after all.

But then the old man explained to her that she hadn't really died and instead the part of Voldemort that lived inside her was destroyed by the curse and that it was her decision and _her's alone_ to return or not to the world of living. She had been more than ready to climb the train to the afterlife but then the images of Teddy and Andromeda came into her mind. The rest of the Weasley clan and a few more wizards and witches that had looked at her and treated like a savior even when they didn't know her personally. People who had put their hopes on her and wished for the war to stop. Good and innocent people.

And so, with a heavy heart Hariell Hibiscus Potter refused once again, and for the third time death. The girl then had taken a deep breath and returned to the world of living to finish what she had started after looking one last time to the person who had manipulated her all her life and fed her with lies as well as the body of a baby Voldemort who had caused pain beyond belief, not only to her but many other people who didn't deserved it. Hariell still wondered who was worse. The man who had manipulated everyone around him, including her and Tom Riddle who had ultimately become her nemesis. Or, the boy who had been misjudged and mistreated by everyone and had turned his back to the world like the world had done to him.

She had woken up in the hard ground, silky hands running through her arms and neck trying to found a pulse.

"Is he safe?" A soft voice had asked her, full of worry and anxiety. A voice she could recognize almost immediately. "Is Draco safe?" Narcissa Malfoy asked one more time and Hariell nodded mutely. She remembered seeing the blonde ponce at the castle just before she left helping evacuate as much kids as they could. She had became friends with Draco during their fifth year much to the surprise of almost everyone. Narcissa Malfoy had then smiled softy at her and lied to her _lord_ telling him she was death.

He had spit and kicked at her supposedly dead body while dancing around it like a little kid and when he was finally done, he ordered her first and oldest friend to carry her body back to the castle to show the rest of the world how he had won and there was no one else there to stop him anymore. Hagrid had done as he was ordered crying loudly and spilling tears onto her face. Hariell had wanted to cry, to open her eyes and tell him that she was fine, that everything was going to be fine. But she couldn't, she had a mission to accomplish and couldn't afford making a single mistake.

So she waited.

She didn't moved when she heard the strangled cry George released after seeing the last bond to his dead twin brother, as she had been his girlfriend and secret fiancee, and she didn't moved when the rest followed suit.

She didn't moved when Voldemort laughed in their faces and related smugly how he had killed her.

How... _cowardly_ she had been.

How she had supposedly begged for mercy.

And how she had given up and killed herself and condemned them to death by thinking he could possibly spare them.

That was when she opened her yes to the world once again and took her wand for one last battle against him. She had quickly busied herself fighting Voldemort and left the rest to take care of the Death Eaters, Voldemort had already destroyed the piece of his soul that was inside of her and with that, the last of his horcruxes.

In the end she won, only she was left.

But the was the problem.

Only _she_ was left.

Falling to her knees while ignoring the pain from her leg, Hariell rested her head in her hands and finally let out her repressed sobs. This war took her family, her friends and her future. What did she have left now that everyone was gone? To her, he world was dead. There were no owls flitting from tree to tree in search of prey like she remembered them doing, or centaurs galloping through the Forbidden Forest. There was a deafening silence that was only broken by her cries.

"Are you happy now!?" Hariell glared up at the sky and screamed in a fit of rage knowing that no one would respond. "I'm done! I did my best!" She then let out a burst of hysterical laughter when no one answered her and once again stared to cry and wail in pain and sadness. She was alone again for what seemed the millionth time in her life.

She had lost her parents as a baby, her godfather because a mistake she made, her wise mentor when she failed to end war sooner, and her friends were all killed trying to protect their lives and their loved ones. Hariell had become used to this pain, the crushing feeling that accompanied loneliness. But she would never get use to and forget the feeling of guilt she felt. She couldn't.

She had started limping towards the remainders of the castle wanting to get to the fireplaces where she could be able to floo to Andromeda's place, when a sudden movement at her feet startled her and Hariell quickly took a fighting stance glancing around her nervously.

"Hello? It anyone there?" She asked tentatively. Another sudden movement made her jump and yelp in surprise and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. It was Nagini, Voldemort's snake. The same snake who Hariell had killed not too long ago.

**_*What isss going onnn?*_** The snake hissed, dare she say it, disoriented **_*Where ammm I?*_** Nagini questioned looking from side to side with big unblinking yellow eyes. Hariell furrowed her brows in confusion and dropped her stance to crawl awkwardly towards the confused reptile.

**_*Are you looking fffor your massster?*_** She asked with narrowed eyes assessing the snake in front of her with her eyes.

**_*Massster? I havvve no massster!* _**She hissed angrily and Hariell frowned confused. The only way for Nagini not to know what was actually going on would be for her to had been under Voldemort control. Had Voldemort actually put Nagini under the _Imperio_? Had he been so desperate to prove himself Slytherin's heir he had gone as far as to cast the _Imperio_ on the reptile?

Hariell was still unsure of her own theory, but after casting a spell on the snake she proved her suspicions correct and then proceeded to explain quickly everything and Nagini agreed to follow her, they were probably the last magical beings in miles. Nagini followed Hariell silently with the exception of the sound of her body sliding through the floor and after what seemed like an eternity they reached the castle and not much later Dumbledore's office where they found Fawkes waiting for them.

"I see you have won" A voice she remembered too well and had learned to hate the last few months said calmly from behind her and she turned her head.

"Professor" Hariell greeted icily the portrait of her former teacher. He didn't very happy to see her but she dismissed the thought quickly, he had probably hoped for her to die in the battle. Why? That was something she would never know.

"My dear" He started, his face morphing into a concerned one. "I'm sorry, telling you the truth from the beginning was a risk I couldn't take" The man apologized yet again, but his apologies meant little to the young teen, she had heard them once, and now that she heard them a second time she notice the non-existent remorse on his voice.

He wasn't sorry at all.

"I'm leaving" She said suddenly, not even bothering to look at him.

"Where? America? Someone would find you eventually" He said with a knowing look, the same look she hated with passion. But she felt smug when she realized he was wrong.

"No" Hariell denied strongly "I'm going back. I'm going to change things" She declared, and the face of horror the old man did made her grin widen.

"No! You can't! You mustn't!" He pleaded "Think about all the thing you would change! Little Teddy! And Fleur's and Bill's daughter Victoire! There is the possibility they get to be born if you go back and change things!" He tried to guilt-trip her.

"I... I just want peace" Her shoulders slumped and she looked at the floor sadly, she was tired of this. "Not only for me, but for everyone else"

"And I'm willing to help you find it" another voice said and her head whipped to the side so fast she almost feared she gave herself a neck injury. Nagini from her place around the girl's waist hissed dangerous at the mysterious figure that mist likely represented a threat to her new human. "Fear not child, I come in peace" The unknown female said in a soothing voice.

"Who are you? what do you want?" Hariell asked, her voice showing her tiredness.

"I am called by many names dear child, but you shall call me with the one you will recognize the most" She said with a small nod of her covered face "I am called 'Fate' or 'Destiny'. Feel free to call me by either of those names" The woman, Fate, encouraged lightly. Hariell's eyes widened and she took a step back shielding her body with her bare arms as if the mere presence of the figure burned her.

"W-what do you want?" She asked afraid of the figure in front of her. The very being that caused her life to be a living hell.

She just wanted _peace_.

"I have watched you all of your life and long ago decided to make you my champion, Hariell Hibiscus Potter. I didn't manifested before you before because of the evilness that was residing in your body" Fate started and extended a white hand towards her and caressed her cheek lovingly, like a mother would do to her child.

"Voldemort's soul right?" Hariell asked and Fate nodded.

"Correct, of course I didn't expected for Death to claim you as her new Mistress but that's something I can deal with. You will live long enough to learn how to master your powers" Hariell's eyes suddenly widened at that.

"Death's Mistress? I think you have the wrong person, I'm no one's Mistress" Hariell denied strongly shaking her head.

"But you are, you possess the Deathly Hollows and they had accepted you as their new, true and only Mistress" Magic said pointing at the invisible cloak that was poking out of the bottomless bag resting on her hip.

"I only have the cloak" The girl insisted. "I snapped the Elder Wand and dropped the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest"

"Yes you did" Fate agreed calmly "but they have followed you here, you are their Mistress" she pointed at something behind the teen's back. The Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone rested innocently in the wooden desk and next to Fawkes who was thrilling in sadness.

"Wha...?"

"You can't get rid of them. Not until they choose another Master or Mistress" Fate said sadly, her tone haunting to Hariell.

"What...?" She gasped quietly, her hand flying to her mouth. "What... What does this mean for me?" Hariell asked shakily taking in her hand the Elder Wand. She already knew, but she wished with all her heart that it was a lie.

"It means that you are a part of Death on earth" she started "It means that... You _can't_ die"

Hariell stood stunned in the middle of the room, she couldn't die. She _couldn't_ die. She will never be able to reunite with her dear ones in the afterlife because... Because she would never have and afterlife, not until he Deathly Hollows found another Master...

"I came here offer you another possibility" Fate interrupted her thoughts "And give this is to you" she said giving her a small locket.

"What is this?" Hariell asked with a dead voice. The locket looked familiar and felt too in her hands.

"That was the last gift your father gave you mother" Fate said and Hariell's head snapped in the woman's direction. The raven-haired teen then opened the locket and discovered a small photo in the inside. A photo of her parents and her when she still was a baby.

"Where did you found this?" She asked, tears already forming on the corner of her emerald eyes, but unable to fall.

"It was the only thing I was able to save after most of your patents' things were destroyed by Albus Dumbledore" Hariell's eyes widened and looked at the portrait in the room that looked aghast. Never before had she wanted to kill someone so much, not even Voldemort himself.

"My girl, it was for the greater go-" But she couldn't hear the rest.

"Stop it Albus! After all you have done, you can't keep telling her that it was for the bloody greater good!" The voice of the former Potions teacher all but snarled at the old man "It was your own stupidity! Accept it!"

"Severus, my boy..." Both Hogwarts' headmasters started arguing with each other while Hariell looked at the locket in her hands sadly.

"Enough!" Fate interrupted the portraits of the older men and returned her attention to Hariell "Hariell, you can change everything" She said and Hariell to notice how her body had started to disappear.

"Change everything? Change what?" The teen asked frantically.

"Everything" The older woman answered "Go back, make the right decisions. But above all, save everyone you love" Fate said putting a time turner in the teenager's hands.

"But wait! How will I know I made the right decisions?" Hariell asked hurriedly.

"You just will" And with that, she disappeared completely.

"My dear..." Dumbledore started one again.

"Potter!" Called the potions master sharply "You heard the woman! Go back and change things. The decision is yours and yours alone, don't let old coots like this one interfere with what you think it's right!" The teacher said with a soft smile in his face, one she had never seen before and never even thought seeing in his face, and she nodded.

"Fawkes, Nagini. Let's go" she took the last of the Deathly Hollows and shove the three of them inside her bag. After that she left the room and castle.

Never looking back.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	2. Home, Not Anymore

**HI DARLINGS! I'M BACK!**

**And I brought a new chapter with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons or/and gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter in not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's :3**

* * *

**Summary: **After the war was over, Hariell Potter decided that the sacrifices made in the war were too great. So she decides to go back along with Teddy, her godson, and change everything for the better. But a simple and small mistake will take her to the year of 1976 instead of 1926 when she planned to kill Tom Riddle. Can she save everyone she loves and cares while hiding who she really is and making sure her parents get together? All of it while making sure not to fall in love?

**Pairing: **Sirius Black/Remus Lupin X FemHarry Potter.

**Warnings: **FemHarry, Time-Travel, AU, Non-Cannon, OOCness and probably some OC's too, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dumbledore-bashing.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...' _thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

_***Blah...*** _Parseltongue

* * *

**Published: 06-27-14**

* * *

**Home, Not Anymore**

_**- The Real Meaning Of Family -**_

_**(Truths And Lies)**_

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Hariell ran. She ran for all she was worth. Her mind was running a mile per second and she couldn't afford losing a single second.

She should have known.

She _should _have **_known_**.

Why _didn't_ she realize it?

_Why didn't she?_

All these years fighting against him and she couldn't stop for a minute and think.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort, hadn't been stupid. Far from it. He had been the most brilliant person she had even known, a brilliant psychopath, but a brilliant man nonetheless. Even brighter than Hermione. Hariell should have known that he had a back up plan.

He was arrogant, not stupid.

Voldemort had known she had been destroying his Horcruxes, he had known but did nothing to stop her because he had hoped she would fail. But when she didn't, he realized the possibility of her wining existed.

Which led her to her current dilemma.

Hariell once again cursed herself while dodging a familiar green light directed to her. She should have realize that some of the Death Eater would either have been left behind, or escaped during the fight. Just like the younger kids had been evacuated.

Draco and his mother had, after all.

Maybe Lucius Malfoy had too...

"Stand down! You are now under the Ministry's jurisdiction!" Hariell was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard the familiar crack of a person _Apparating_ into the Forbidden Forest where they currently were located and let out a relieved sigh. Hariell then crawled out cautiously out of her hiding spot and started edging slowly and soundlessly towards the Aurors.

"What about Potter, sir? We have orders of capture her, are we going to do that? After what she did for us?" She froze on her hiding spot, her eyes widening at what the younger Auror said.

"Shut up Donnovan! We have orders. The Potter girl is a murderer and deserves Azkaban!" The third Auror spat in response.

"Do kill her if she resist." The first Auror, who clearly was the leader, ordered and the other two nodded, albeit the younger seemed reluctant.

Hariell shuddered inwardly and her eyes narrowed in slits. She should have expected this too. It was no secret that Cornelius Fudge hated her and no doubt would he try to make her a murdered and maybe even the next 'Dark Lady' just to make sure she had a cell on Azkaban.

The young Potter heiress slipped away soundlessly and ran towards Hagrid'd Hut and was relieved to see that, while not completely unscratched, it wasn't destroyed either. She managed to get inside and _Apparate _out of Hogwarts. Now that the wards around Hogwarts were down, there was nothing stopping her from _Apparating_. Not that the wards could before, but still.

She just hoped the rest were okay...

* * *

Hariell wanted to curse herself and every deity she knew.

After leaving her precious Hogwarts behind, the first thing Hariell did, was go to The Burrow where she knew Bill, Fluer, Andromeda, Victoire and Teddy were waiting for her. But what she saw when she arrived wasn't what she was waiting for.

The house was lit in flames, nothing was being spared.

Hariell hurried inside looking for the loved ones. She found Bill inside struggling with a piece of wood that was falling from the ceiling trying to protect something, someone. That someone, or someones in this case, were Fleur and their new born Victoire.

Hariell tried to help him, she really did, but by the time she was able to reach them, Fluer was already death, and their daughter, if not treated quickly, wouldn't be far behind. It seemed like Fleur had been hit by the death curse and tried and succeeded to protect Victoire. Hariell had no other option than to _Apparate_ them out.

After crying for what seemed years, Hariell gathered all her strength and forced herself and Bill, who had just lost his wife, to go look for Andromeda and little Teddy, who she knew were probably in need of their help.

Hariell knew exactly what she was going to do before leaving for the past. She would make sure Bill, Andromeda and the little ones were safe and sound, at the other side of the world if it was necessary, as well as in the possession of everything she owned.

It was the least she could do for them after everything...

The young girl had already talked with Bill and Andromeda before she left looking for the Horcruxes and, by accident too, the Hollows, as they would be the more affected by the changes made. Meaning Teddy and Victoire. They hand't been against the idea of saving everyone they could, specially after Ron's and Nymphadora's death, but they weren't sure about it either. At the end they agreed with the promise that she would take the kids and contact the younger Andromeda Tonks and give her the memories of her future self to help Hariell take care of the kids during her stay.

How would taking the kids with her will keep them from disappearing? Good question.

Bill and Andromeda had investigated while she had been looking for the Horcruxes and Hollows and they found a ritual that would allow them to live in the past without creating a paradox. For example, Hariell would still be born no matter if she was present during that time, 1980, but if she died after that, all her memories from the previous timeline would be transferred to her immediately. The same would be with Teddy and Victoire.

Hariell half dragged Bill towards Grimmauld place while she cradled Victoire with her other arm.

"Hah-ree!" Was the first thing the young woman heard when she entered the house. Little Teddy's head was peeking out from the end of the hall looking at her with big wide eyes and a watery smile. He looked tired and a little pale, but unharmed otherwise. "Hah-ree!" He called her again and Hariell almost chocked on a sob when she saw the relieved face of the three year old baby.

"T-Teddy...?" Andromeda's voice called from inside the kitchen, and Hariell couldn't help but notice how tired she sounded.

"Mrs. Tonks! It's us!" Hariell called back and hurried towards the kitchen where she heard her voice, Bill hot on her heels. "We need help!" She begged entering the room and stopped death on her tracks when she saw the old woman. She was hurt, there were a lot of cuts all over her face as well as arms, but that wasn't what made her froze in place. No. What made her froze was the large cut in her abdomen that was bleeding heavily. "Andy!" She yelled, not caring about formalities anymore. "Oh my god, Andy! Bill! Help me!" The young woman but her hands on the wound applying pressure trying to stop the bleeding but couldn't.

"H-Hariell..." The former Black stuttered caressing her cheek with her thumb. "I-it was some kind of v-v-variable of the c-c-cut-t-t-ting cur-se... it s-started as-s-s-s a s-mall cut a-a-and en-ded l-like t-this-s-s-s... i-it k-keep-s-s get-t-ting bigger..." And indeed the wound on her abdomen kept getting bigger and bigger with each passing second.

"W-what should I do?! Bill!?" Hariell asked in hysterics.

"Hari..." A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned around to look at Bill's grim face looking back at her. "There is nothing we can do..." He said grimly and she let out a chocked sob.

"No! T-there must be something!" She cried out, looking thought her bottomless purse for something that could help her, but was stopped by the older woman.

"I... want you to raise Teddy... raise him like... he was your own..." The old woman gasped. "I... already got all... the papers done..." She swallowed thickly. "You... just have to... s-sign them..."

Hariell nodded frantically and hurried to get the papers that were on top of the table. Teddy was currently trying to help Bill stabilize Victoire but they would soon have to take her to St. Mungos. Once she found what she was looking for, she conjured a pen an signed the forms before rushing back to Andromeda's side hoping to tell her, but it was too late.

Andromeda's skin was already cold and pale beyond belief, she looked like the life had been sucked out of her.

"Hah-ree?" A child's voice asked from behind her and Hariell turned around to find her little Teddy looking at her with teary eyes. "Gwanma gone?" He asked looking at her with resignation. An emotions Teddy _shouldn't_ have to know. Not at his age.

"Come here Teddy" She ordered looking from the corner of her eyes at Bill who was rocking back and forth little Victorie on his arms. The child in question did as he was told, and as soon as he was in front of Hariell, he was swept into her arms and enveloped into a hug by her. "I'm sorry, Teddy. I'm so sorry..." She cried into his small shoulder and she could feel him trembling as well as his hands grasping tightly the front of her torn and bloody shirt.

"Hah-ree..." The small child hiccuped into her neck, "dwon' lweab me..." He begged and Hariell could just tighten her hold.

"No, baby. I won't" She promised. "Never."

* * *

As it turned out, getting little Victoire help was harder than they thought it would. They had not only Death Eaters looking for them, but the Auror and the whole Ministry too. They had to use very complicated glamours just to sneak inside St. Mungos, and at the end, it was futile.

Little Victoire Weasley died of smoke in her lungs.

Neither Hariell nor Bill could wrap their heads around it. Victoire had been fine, not completely healthy, but she hadn't been coughing or giving any sign of being badly affected.

So what happened?

And then a bulb lighted up on Hariell head and all made sense.

They had recognized them and tried to kill them, but since Victoire had been the only one receiving treatment she had been the only one killed...

"Come on, William" She whispered into Bill's ear making sure to use his full name. "We have to go, the Aurors probably know we are here." Hariell said and Bill nodded taking into his arms his dead baby and hugging her tiny body to his chest.

"Maa-maa?" Teddy asked nervously when he saw two men eyeing them with narrowed eyes, Hariell had told him earlier that they were playing a game and that he should call her 'mama' until she told her otherwise. The magical world hadn't really saw him before so they didn't know him, and his Metamorphagus abilities helped him a lot.

"Teddy, hold on tight!" Hariell whispered harshly sweeping him off his feet and into her arms once again before taking hold of Bill by the arm and forcing them to Apparate out of St. Mungos despite the wards surrounding the building.

Right now, there was only one place safe for them...

* * *

If someone had told Hariell a few days ago she would be setting foot inside Gringotts after breaking inside she would have told them they were crazy and shipped them off to St. Mungos, but right now, it was the only place that would be relatively safe from the Ministry's clutched and for default, Aurors and Death Eaters.

It had been difficult explaining everything to the Goblins while trying to keep them from killing them, her specially, but somehow they managed to do it.

And then the her world was turned upside down and crushed.

"W-What do you mean by that? I-I'm rich?" Hariell stuttered completely stunned.

"Miss Potter, are you telling me you had no idea?" Griphook asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"N-no! I never heard of this!" She denied shaking her head wildly almost causing Teddy, who was sitting on her lap, to fall over.

"Bogrod! Go get Ragnok. Gornuk, you get Miss Potter's bank statements!" The goblin in front of her ordered the other two, and they quickly followed his orders. A few minutes later, one of them returned, Gornuk by the looks of it.

"Here they are, sir." The goblin said handing Griphook a stash of papers and he started looking through the before growling and slamming them into the table with so much strength the flinched.

"Dumbledore..." He growled darkly. "I should have known..." He cursed before standing up and start pacing around the room. "That low scum..."

"E-excuse me, but what's wrong?" Bill asked, still a little out of it. Victoire had been removed from him already and a ritual had already been performed to her, her body had been exhumed a little after.

"It says here that every months since the death of the later Lord and Lady Potter 50,000 galleons were transferred out of the Potter's vault." The goblin explained patiently.

"Transferred? To who?" The last Weasley asked narrowing his eyes.

"2,000 galleons to the Dursley family vault which was created the day Miss Potter was left at their house. 5,000 galleons were put into Ronald Bilius Weasley's vault. 5,000 galleons into Ginevra Molly Weasley's. 10,000 galleons to Molly Weasley's vault. 10,000 to the Order of the Phoenix expenses and the rest to Albus Percival Dumbledore's personal vault. The money withdrawal got bigger a month before Miss Potter started attending Hogwarts. 75,000 galleons per month. 5,000 galleons went to the Dursley family vault. 15,000 galleons were put into Ronald Bilius Weasley's vault. 5,000 galleons to Hermione Jean Granger. 10,000 galleons into Ginevra Molly Weasley's since the year she started Hogwarts, which was the second year Miss Potter attended Hogwarts which stopped on the end of her fourth year. 20,000 galleons to Molly Weasley's vault. 20,000 to the Order of the Phoenix expenses and the rest to Albus Percival Dumbledore's personal vault." Griphook explained and the Potter heiress could feel tears building in the corner of her eyes and Bill enveloped her into a one-armed hug with Teddy between them.

"T-they were payed to be my f-f-friends?" Hariell couldn't help but ask.

"I'm afraid that's true Miss Potter" Another voice answered and they turned to the door and found another goblin standing there.

"Mr Ragnok" Bill nodded in the goblin's direction.

"Hello Mr Weasley." The goblin greeted before turning his attention to the only female in the room. "Miss Potter I'm afraid that your whole life has been... manipulated by Albus Dumbledore, as well as... those close to you." Ragnok started explaining everything and I could only nod dumbly.

My parents had been convinces to stay in Godric's Hollow and make Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper by Dumbledore even after they suspected him of being the spy.

My relatives had been payed to abuse me.

Hagrid had been manipulated into gaining my trust without his knowledge.

My supposedly _friends_ were being payed to get close to me.

Dumbledore had let Sirius rot in Azkaban just so that when he escaped and Dumbledore supposedly 'helped' her and Hermione to save him, he would gain more of her trust.

She had been manipulated into participating in the Tri-Wizards Tournament.

She had been forced to return to her relatives house even though said tournament had emancipated her and she could have gone to live with Sirius.

Even the bloody _prophecy_ had been _fake_.

Her whole life had been a set up...

"Now what?" She asked hollowly.

"Unfortunately, I have more bad news." He admitted and she resisted the urges to groan. "It seems that Mr Dumbledore also stopped your parent's will from being read as well as your godfather's." He said and then handed her the statements from Sirius' vaults. "Congratulations Lady Potter-Black, you are officially the richest woman on earth." Ragnok said and then gave her seven different scrolls. "These are your parents' and godfather's will as well as Mr. Ronald and Fred Weasley, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger. You should read them later when you have time. For now, we should get going" The goblin suggested and both Hariell and Bill turned to look at him with confused eyes.

"Get going? Going where?" Bill asked.

"Miss Potter, Mr Weasly, please, we know you plan on going back to the past and change everything. And by looking at things, I must say, it looked like the best approach." He said and ten handed the stuttering woma. a letter with the Gringotts seal on it. "Give that to my past self, it will help you." He nodded and started walkimg away. "Well? What are you waiting for? Come on." He snapped and they both did, little Teddy nestled into his godmother's arms.

"H-h-how did you..." She started asking.

"That is a secret Mss Potter, but I'm sure Miss Grangers will and letter to you can help you discover te answers." That was all he said.

_'I hope so...'_ She thought nervously.

The walked deeper into the giant bank until they reached at room that reminded Hariell of the room where the Veil was.

"What are we doing here?" Bill asked looking around the room and the smaller version of the Veil.

"Time turners aren't made to take back people more than a few hours, which make them completely useless. But this, is designed to take people to whatever period of time the person desires without creating a paradox." The goblin explained.

"How come we never heard of this before?" The curse breaker asked cautiously.

"That's because it is a very delicate artifact and no wizard alive know about it." Ragnok explained before another goblin burst into the room and started babbling something to the older goblin which made him pale drastically. "Hurry now, you must go!" He ordered and they nodded.

"How can I get to an specific time and place?" Hariell asked.

"Just think about them, the rest is up to the Veil." She nodded again and the waled closer to the Veil, just when they were about to walk into it, the door exploded and two men wearing white masks walked in. Almost immediately, curses were sent their way and both Hariell and Teddy were shoved back into the Veil by Bill who putt himself in front of them and received an _Avada Kedavra_ directly into his chest much like Sirius did years prior.

"NOOOO! Bill!" She cried out before her vision was enveloped by blinding white and she brought Teddy closer to her while closing her eyes.

'_I want to go to the time and place where I can make a difference' _Were her lasts thoughts before she blacked out.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	3. Finally In The Past

**I'M BACK DARLINGS! FINALLY!**

**And I brought a new chapter with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons or/and gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter in not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's :3**

* * *

**Summary: **After the war was over, Hariell Potter decided that the sacrifices made in the war were too great. So she decides to go back along with Teddy, her godson, and change everything for the better. But a simple and small mistake will take her to the year of 1976 instead of 1926 when she planned to kill Tom Riddle. Can she save everyone she loves and cares while hiding who she really is and making sure her parents get together? All of it while making sure not to fall in love?

**Pairing: **Sirius Black/Remus Lupin X FemHarry Potter. Past Fred X FemHarry

**Warnings: **FemHarry, Time-Travel, AU, Non-Cannon, OOCness and probably some OC's too, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Dumbledore-bashing.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...' _thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

_***Blah...*** _Parseltongue

* * *

**Published: 07-27-14**

* * *

**Finally In The Past**

_**― Wrong Times ー**_

_**(Clashing Of The Present And Future)**_

* * *

_***Last Time***_

"Time turners aren't made to take back people more than a few hours, which make them completely useless. But this, is designed to take people to whatever period of time the person desires without creating a paradox." The goblin explained.

"How come we never heard of this before?" The curse breaker asked cautiously.

"That's because it is a very delicate artifact and no wizard alive know about it." Ragnok explained before another goblin burst into the room and started babbling something to the older goblin which made him pale drastically. "Hurry now, you must go!" He ordered and they nodded.

"How can I get to an specific time and place?" Hariell asked.

"Just think about them, the rest is up to the Veil." She nodded again and the waled closer to the Veil, just when they were about to walk into it, the door exploded and two men wearing white masks walked in. Almost immediately, curses were sent their way and both Hariell and Teddy were shoved back into the Veil by Bill who putt himself in front of them and received an _Avada Kedavra_ directly into his chest much like Sirius did years prior.

"NOOOO! Bill!" She cried out before her vision was enveloped by blinding white and she brought Teddy closer to her while closing her eyes.

'_I want to go to the time and place where I can make a difference' _Were her lasts thoughts before she blacked out.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Hariell gasped for breath when the feeling of vertigo finally left her body, she had regained consciousness thanks to that. Little Teddy was tucked safely between her arms snoring soundlessly while gripping her torn and bloody shirt between his small and chubby fingers. She blinked her eyes rapidly her eyes trying to see where she was, it looked like an abandoned alley.

"Hmm..." Teddy groaned sleepily scrunching his face slightly, before opening his eyes and looking at Hariell with half lidded eyes. "Ha-ree?" He asked sleepily and the young woman nodded her head with a small smile in her lips.

"Yes, honey. It's me." Hariell said soothingly, caressing his cheek and petting his hair.

"W-whe'e a'e we?" He asked sleepily rubbing his cheek against her. Hariell frowned slightly before looking around with searching eyes, it took her a second to realize that she was no longer wearing her signature glasses and hat she was able to see perfectly well without them.

"I don't know, honey." She admitted. "Come on, sweetheart. We need to go." Hariell said taking the small child in her arms once again and wrapping him with the Invisibility Cloak before casting a Notice-Me-Not charm over them. She didn't need people looking at her weirdly or asking questions. "Be silent, okay?" Teddy nodded and she felt his hands clutching more tightly the cloak that was now covering her clothes and face.

Hariell started walking out of the seemingly abandoned alley. Her shoulders were tense with worry, trepidation, anxiousness and adrenaline and even, dare she say it, hope. She wished fervently that they had gotten to the right place and time. All of the Wizard World's future, her future and perhaps her sanity, depended on her success, and it was all she could do not to race out of the dark, enclosing space of the alleyway to check out the damage that had/or had not yet been done to the old buildings of Hogsmeade, which she could now determine was where they were.

Instead, she made a quick, precise twitch downwards with her wand, barely murmuring the necessary words for the spell and watched as the numbers materialized in front of her.

6:16 a.m.

1 January 1976

Hariell felt her lungs constricting due to the lack of oxygen and her eyes widened as the truth began to sink in.

It was 1976.

_1976._

Not 1926.

_Not the year when Tom Riddle was born._

Hariell just barely managed to stop herself from screaming in frustration and settled on jerking her hair, reveling in every painful throb she felt at every rough tug.

_No!_ This was _wrong_! All wrong ! It wasn't supposed to be 1976! It was supposed to be 1926! She was supposed to kill Tom Riddle the day he was born and the Veil had transported them 50 years later than what she had been aiming for.

50 _bloody _years!

With a strangled cry, her knees gave way and she found herself kneeling on the cold, cobble-stoned floor with tears of anguish streaming down her face. Her knuckles were bloody from punching the floor she hadn't known she had been hitting and it was only then did she notice the drops of fresh blood that was now splattered on the ground. She stared at the rosy hued droplets numbly for a few seconds, as though entranced, before she opened her mind, dropping her _Occlumency_ as result and opened the floodgates for her previously suppressed feelings and emotions.

"Ha-ree...?" A small, frightened voice slapped her out of her suffering for a moment and she forced herself to regain composure.

"I'm sorry, Teddy." She apologized, cleaning her tears. "Come on, we have to go." And once again she took the small child in her arms, but this time, she put away the Invisibility Cloak and safely in the bottomless purse that once belonged to Hermione and took a normal cloak before wrapping it around Teddy. It she was indeed in the year of 1976, then, the probability of her father being around and suspecting of her when he saw the cloak were something she didn't want to deal with. Not right now, the best thing she could do right now was avoid him, his friends and everyone from Hogwarts.

A startling thought came into her mind and she quickly roamed through the pockets of her pants looking for the letter Griphook had given her before they were attacked once again at Gringotts. The last place she thought they would be attacked. Once she found the letter she unfolded it and started reading.

_Dear Hariell._

_If you are reading this, then it means Ron and I are dead._

_You probably know by now that Dumbledore had vaults with mine and Ron's name on them Hariell you have to know that it truly pains me to say it, but it's true that Ron and I only became your friends because we were paid to do so._

Hariell's breath hitched and her fingers gripped with more force the paper between her fingers. It took everything in her to keep on reading.

_I want to apologize to you for that Harr, I know how much you loved Ron and I and even though you may not believe me. We did too. We considered you our best friend and even saw you as a little sister. You were the reason why Ron and I were able to open our eyes and saw the world how it really was._

_It really pains me to say that it took us see you been almost killed to realized it._

_During our fourth year Ron was really naive and thought that you entered the Tri-Wizard Tournament just to get more fame. Even I thought that. But then, you almost died during the first task and we started seeing you in a new light. From then on we started thinking fondly of you and less of Dumbledore. Ron and I had to go to Snape to ask for Occlumency classes to keep Dumbledore out of our heads._

_Anyway, I knew you would plan on going to the past if something really drastic happened and I went to talk with the Goblins when I discovered they had a time-traveling type of veil after a little... illegal investigation._

The young Potter's eyes widened and a small smile graced her lips. She was very different from the girl she first met on the train to Hogwarts.

_I was able to convince them to let you use it to change the future to a better one. If I'm correct then you landed nowhere where, or rather when, you initially intended to, but that's completely fine. I also assume that you didn't think before hand how you were going to survive and I investigated about it too. Apparently, the vault inside Gringotts work differently than other magical banks. They don't work with blood like we had originally thought, instead, they work with magic. That's why they asked for Bellatrix's wand when we were trying to steal the cup, because it had her magical signature imprinted on it._

_That's exactly the way you are going to survive._

_You can claim the Peverell's vault and title of heir with Magic, that way you can install yourself there without any question. I also took the time to forge false documents to create you, Teddy and Victorie ーassuming you take them with you, of courseー false identities._

Hariell looked at the papers behind the letter and saw that they were truly what Hermione had said.

_I'm really sorry that Ron and I won't be able to help you anymore Hariell, but please, please, remember that we will always be a family. No matter what._

_With Love,_

_Hermione and Ron._

Hariell wasn't sure how long Teddy and her sat there, in the snowy cold floor. It all seemed like a dream, a dream she wanted to wake up from.

There was no absolute way to return her to her place in the future ―not that she wanted to, either― and she wasn't sure whether the Veil would work a second time, so currently, she was stuck here, unless she found a way out which would no doubt take at least a year, or even maybe more.

She trashed her previous plan of killing Merope Gaunt before she could bear Tom Riddle and instead settled on finding out what her _exact _location was, and finding a place to sleep in for a while, hopefully for at least a week. The only thing she could do right now was make sure to change the future without interacting with anyone. That would cause big problems once she was 'born'.

With that thought in check, she straightened up and ran her fingers through her hair, now all too aware of her… less than satisfying appearance, after the past twenty four hours which had been an emotional roller-coaster.

Glancing distastefully at her blackened fingernails, she applied a small cleaning spell on herself, together with a quick motion with her wand, and felt the unpleasant feeling of being rubbed head to toe with hard bristled brushes. Nonetheless, she breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed her cleaner, more presentable appearance.

She smiled grimly at the sight of her robes, newly pressed and devoid of all dark brown splotches and tried to block out the images that usually accompanied how she got them. To the best of her abilities, she smoothed down her cleaner excuse of a wild nest of hair before exiting the alleyway, vanishing the drying puddle of murky brown on her way out.

It was nearing breaking dawn where she appeared, the beginning of the day's light just dwindling over the peaks of the odd assortment of buildings, and there were very few people up and about. Luckily, none cast too much attention to them, most being in a rush to returns to their homes or families ―or so she suspected―, who were no doubt waiting for them somewhere, but a few, particularly nosy ones, glanced at her suspiciously as she and Teddy passed them.

Hariell paid them no heed, she was still too busy drinking up the sights of the unharmed, unscathed Hogsmeade.

In the inside, she felt as though her heart was bursting with joy, her previous melancholic thoughts temporarily chased out of her head. In her mind, she couldn't help but compare how the wreckage of the future Hogsmeade had looked. Unrecognizable to anyone and in desolate ruins, to the Hogsmeade of now, whole and imperfectly perfect with its ancient shop houses and beaming stall keepers.

She knew which one she preferred.

Still a little out of it, she made her way down the path leading towards _The Three Broomsticks_, subconsciously recognizing the path she had previously taken with Hermione and Ron years ago, and passed previous haunts that made her eyes shine with reminiscent tears.

_Honeydukes Finest Chocolate, _where she could remember she had taken Remus to countless times in the past before the first outbreak of wall.

_Hog's Head_, where she and Hermione had their first DA meeting with Ron's support backing them up.

_Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, _where she had a disastrous first date with one Ravenclaw by the name of Terrence Smith once _(needless to say, it was a disaster and the Ravenclaw had refused to come near Hariell for months on end after being threatened, very subtly, by two Weasley twins. One noticeably greener than the other. It wasn't until a later date that Hariell discovered just why Fred refused to look at her in the eye, without blushing brightly and stuttering apologies.)_

And, probably the one with the most sentimental value of all, _The Shrieking Shack_, where she had run into, in tears, after a bad run-in with Malfoy in Hogsmeade, and where Fred had found her a moment later before having a heart-to-heart conversation where they had discovered their feelings for each other, which they had then settled with a kiss.

Hariell remembered that day the most.

She didn't think she had ever felt so happy, or so safe, compared to when she was in Fred's arms then.

Hariell didn't notice she had tear streaks running down her face until a small hand reached up to clean them. Teddy looked up at her with worried eyes and she rubbed them away roughly, biting back the urge to break down crying there and then, just giving the small child a reassuring smile.

_'Stop it.' _She berated herself, blinking rapidly, _'__Fred's gone now. Thinking about him won't do you any good...' _It was logical thinking, of course, but it did no good to soothe the aching hole in her chest which had opened up somewhere in the process of her thinking.

Unbidden, memories of Fred and her sprung up and a chocked sob squeezed past her constricted throat.

_Her and Fred at the Weasleys, chortling madly at a joke Ron had made._

_Her and Fred at Hogwarts, meeting up at the kitchens for a late night supper where they had snogged more than they had eaten._

_Her and Fred both blushing Weasley red as George made a crude joke about their relationship before laughing aloud and risking a quick peck, under the amused eyes of Fred's siblings._

With great difficulty, she pushed herself out of her flashbacks even though she wanted nothing more than to immerse herself and lose herself in them, and found that she was now hiccuping hysterically, eyes watering.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." A voice sang mockingly and a shuddered traveled through Hariell's back when she recognized it.

Hariell turned around slowly and grimaced visibly when she realized she had been right after all.

_Fenrir Greyback._

He had been one of the persons she didn't want to deal with. Not so soon, at least.

The young Potter took a step back when the older man took a step towards her, and he bared his teeth at her in warning when she put distance between them.

"There, there, sweetness. You don't want to do that." He said wagging his index finger mockingly.

_'Of course I want to do it.'_ Hariell thought, she wasn't stupid. She knew that f she let him get close enough, he would, not only bite her, but also take Teddy with him, as he smelled like a wolf despite not having the gene.

"Now, darling. Come here." He ordered, but she didn't move and tightened her hold on Teddy when she heard him whimpering in fright.

"Fuck. You." She growled, and before she could do anything, he lunged at them.

"Ah!" both Teddy and her cried in fright and Hariell moved her body in front of the child to spare him from the impact, but it never came.

"What the...?" But she didn't need an answer. From under the unconscious body of the werewolf a snake slid and into her feet looking at her questioningly, almost as if asking 'Did I do alright?'

"Snweak?" Teddy squeaked and Hariell patted his back trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, Teddy. Nagini won't hurt us." She reassured.

"Okway..." He mumbled.

"Nagini! Where in the world have you been girl?" Hariell asked a little out of breath looking relieved at the big snake at her feet.

**_*I havvvve beeeeeen wrrrrrrrrrapped arounddddd yourrrrr abbbbbdomennnnn, missssssstressssss*_** The snake answered and it took Hariell a minute to realize she hadn't talked in Parseltongue. **_*It'ssss becausssssse offffff the bonddddddd, missssstresssss. Youuuuuuu cannnn sssssstillll ssssssspeak tttthe tongueeeeee, bbbbbbut youuuuuu cannnn ssssssspeak hummmmmman lannnnnguageeee tooooo mmmeeeee andddddd I wouldddd sssssstillll underssssstanddddd youuuuu.*_ **The snake hissed almost as if she had read her thoughts.

"Oh... Well, that's useful" She thought out loud and the snake nodded her big head before wrapping herself around her torso once again. She had forgotten Nagini was there in the first place.

"Ugh..." A groan made its way to Hariell's ears and she froze when he saw the werewolf starting to wake up.

_'Time to get out of here.'_ She thought and was about to _Apparate_ when she foot being grasped and she gasped _Apparating_ away, talking the werewolf with her.

"Oof!" Teddy groaned when they landed less than gracefully in front of The Three Broomsticks. She was temped to do the same but knew she didn't have any time to do so. Hariell quickly kicked the head of body in front of her with the heel of her boot, forcing him to let go of her other foot. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she and Teddy arrived, but there were more people around, and they were quick to help her when they noticed her and recognized the werewolf trying to attack her.

"Are you okay, miss?" Someone asked her and she nodded numbly, her eyes still transfixed on the struggling werewolf in front of her. "Miss?" The voice repeated, and this time she noticed how the voice sounded somehow familiar to her, it sounded almost like-

"Remus?" Another voice asked, this one she didn't recognized. "Are you okay? Is _she_ okay?" The second voice asked. Hariell still had to turn around/

"Hey, James." The hitch on her breath was almost unnoticeable. "But I think she is in shock."

_'No, no! Calm down, Hariell! It could be another James, just because his name is James it doesn't automatically means it's your dad!'_ She scolded herself mentally.

_"But with how many James did Remus used to hand out with?"_ A voice inside her head asked her almost mockingly.

"Miss?" A hand on her shoulder shook her slightly and she turned her head sharply to the side making it crack in protest.

The raven-haired girl's eyes widened when he saw the two boys, men, in front of her. Her dad and honorary uncle were looking at her with worry clouding their eyes. They looked so young. She knew they had been handsome due to the photos she had seen, but the war had definitely took a tool on them, but now...

"Miss?" Young Remus repeated anxiously.

"Ha-ree?" The small voice of her godson asked her and she looked down to see dark brown eyes looking at her worriedly. Her little Teddy's blue hair returned once again, and was sticking in all directions just like hers.

"I'm fine, Teddy love." She reassured hugging him close to her. "I'm fine." She repeated.

"Are you sure?" Young James asked her and she nodded, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Yes." Hariell answered , feeling how Teddy started wiggling in her arms and she let him down. It had been at lest a good three hours she had been carrying him.

"You freaking bitch!" Hariell heard Greyback yell at her before she heard several crack around her and they found themselves surrounded by Death Eaters.

'Shit!' She cursed pulling Teddy behind her. She wouldn't have enough time to get him back into her arms and run.

"Kill them." The one she could recognize as Lucius Malfoy ordered and spells stared to be fired.

"_Reducto_!" She screamed pointing blindly with her hand.

"_Protego_!" The person in front of her yelled and that was enough time for her to take Teddy back in her arms and run. The younger versions of her dad and Remus following closely behind.

"_Bombarda_!" She heard young Remus yell, and continued running behind her.

A few meter later, she turned sharply to the left and stopped abruptly when two figures with white masks blocked her path.

"Ah... Peverell, we have been looking for you for quite some time." One of them drawled pointing his wand at her lazily. "You have cause us and our Lord great problems." He continued.

"Is time to go, Peverell." The other said threateningly.

And then, time seemed to slow down. Hariell pushed Teddy into young Remus' arms before throwing her leg at the hand that help the wand pointing at her, and then throwing the other leg at his stomach and sending him backwards and into the other Death Eater. Something she learned during the war, was that Death Eaters thought themselves too great to use 'muggle' means. They were defenseless without a wand.

"Woah..." She heard the younger version of her dad gasp.

Hariell walked towards the Death Eaters and threw her leg once again towards them, but a second before her leg made contact, they _Apparated_ away. She could only curse.

"Ha-ree!" Teddy cried and she turned around to see him running towards her. "You okway?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yea-" Her replay was cut by an explosion from besides her that send them flying towards the building to their left. Hariell had no other option other than to take the blow trying to protect Teddy.

"Ha-ree!" She could hear Teddy crying her name faintly in the distance as well as another two voices, but she was too tired and sore to care anymore.

So she let herself be enveloped by darkness.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


End file.
